Frozen
by satinsilversnowflake
Summary: The day Kya died, through Katara's eyes.


_ I haven't been on for awhile, but I've been itching to put some stuff on, so here you go! This is in Katara's point of view and . . . yeah. I really don't have much to say. It may seem a bit - dark, but I think we were all surprised with the amount of hate Katara revealed during the Sourthern Raiders. I mean geez. right? It really revealed how much Katara's mom meant to her ,and the impact she had on her life.  
_

_Disclaimer: I do not Avatar or the characters in it. They are property of Bryan and Mike, duh. I do, however, own a lovely strawberry toaster strudel. heehee

* * *

  
_

"_Fear is the path to the dark side. Fear leads to __anger_._Anger__ leads to hate. Hate leads to suffering." -Yoda_

Faster, faster. My feet found sure footing in the snow, but I was still not fast enough. Dad had reached the doorway first, but I barreled in after him.

I couldn't see. The blinding white sunlight had robbed me now in the smoking darkness, but the air was heavy and rusty. I tripped and was on my knees. Why wasn't Dad talking? Why wasn't he explaining? Where was Mom? Why couldn't I hear her voice above the din? It always stood out: firmer and calmer.

"Kya . . . Kya . . ." Dad's voice was as rough and broken as shattered ice. Be careful. You had to be careful around sharp, shattered, shards of ice.

" . . . _Dad_?"

"Kya . . . Kya . . ."

"Dad!"

Silence.

The mat I scrunched tightly with white knuckles materialized, but I was afraid to look up. Something was very, very wrong.

"_Mom_," I whispered. She didn't move from the slump-like sprawl. I reached out to tug at her soft collar, and jerked back as if I had been burned.

She was wet.

"Katara," Dad seemed to finally remember I existed. "Go outside. Now!"

For the first time, I looked at her face. Her eyes were open and glassy. She was alive then. Wasn't she? Wasn't she? Then the evil red-wet floor and emotionless lips didn't mean anything, did they?

"Come back!!" I shrieked, and then choked on the bitter sobs. "MOM!! Wake up! Please . . ."

Dad was wrapping his arms tightly around me. He was trying to keep the image away, not me. He wanted to shield me, but it was too late. Then I was back in the snow.

I sat very still, shuddering with shock. My face drained pale. Breathe in, breathe out. Sharp puffs of vapor in the chill. The stun is wearing off too quickly and already the sun is already shimmering between my tears and lashes. My tears are hot. They burn, sear, and sting.

My mittens! I rip off the mittens that Gran-Gran made so lovingly, now soaked. It's too late. Even as I fling the evil-smelling things away, I can see that my hands, too, are a bright ruby red.

I plunge my hands into the snow drift and bring them up minute later, numb and dripping pink-tinted water.

And the burning tears that carve into my cheeks? They are but a _shadow_ of the smoldering hurt inside. It hurts worse than anything I could have ever imagined: a piercing, cracking, slicing, screeching pain. _Where is Sokka? He'll understand. _Slowly, I realize that he won't. _He didn't see her; he didn't see the look on her face . . . _

The sun sets and I am alone.

"Katara?" Dad kneels at my side. "Your mother would have-would have wanted you to have this."

I latch onto the necklace like it will save me from drowning. The blue ribbon is crumpled in my freezing wet fist, but I need it as close to me as I can get it. I run a light touch over the finely chiseled pedant. It's the only comfort I can seize.

"Frantic . . . inconsolable . . ." the village is whispering somewhere behind me. I know they want to help, but don't know how. Slowly, their conversation swells around me like a gentle tide and a roaring hollow fire at the same time, ". . . fire nation . . . fire nation . . . fire nation . . ." It becomes a chant and then a lullaby, if only to my ears.

Mom is gone. Why? Why? When we loved you so much? When I close my eyes against the setting sun, the red throbbing wash morphs into a picture.

I cannot forget it.

I will not let go.

* * *

_Hold up, do you see that? That cute little button down there? Aww! How adorable: a review button! Isn't it precious? Don't you just want to click it? ^.^ Tell me what you think!  
_


End file.
